<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Isn't What It Seems by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305961">Love Isn't What It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Writings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis/request: peter lies to (y/n) about his where abouts, which makes (y/n) question their relationship.</p><p>6) "This isn't about you!" 10) "Don't touch me."14) "Please Stay".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Writings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Isn't What It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p>Lately peter has been acting distant towards you. He never hangs out with you anymore. Only at school, but he still acts different. Almost like his sick of you. You thought maybe he didn't love you anymore or his cheating.</p>
  <p>"Is Peter here?" you asked, biting your lip nervously.</p>
  <p>"Of, course Hun." Peter's Aunt May said, opening the door for you.</p>
  <p>"He's in his room sweetie." Peter's Aunt May said, as you walked to his room.</p>
  <p>You took a deep breath before you walked in.</p>
  <p>Turning the door knob, you walked into his room.</p>
  <p>Peters head shot up, a frightened expression.</p>
  <p>"Peter we need to talk." you said, making Peter stand up fast.</p>
  <p>"(y/n), I, um, I need to go somewhere." Peter mumbled quickly trying to move past you, but you gripped his arm tight.</p>
  <p>"Is it me?" you asked.</p>
  <p>"(y/n), I really have to go do something." Peter rushed out, as he looked at his watch.</p>
  <p>"Just answer me. Is it me? Are you repulsed by me? Because every time we hangout you don't want to be around me." you shouted, getting frustrated.</p>
  <p>"This isn't about you, it's about something else." Peter sighed. As you let go of his arm, clearly not buying the lies he was telling you.</p>
  <p>"It seems like it is." you sobbed, tears falling from your eyes.</p>
  <p>"I promise babe it isn't." Peter said, as he grabbed your hands in his.</p>
  <p>"Don't touch me." you chocked out, pulling your hands away from his.</p>
  <p>You quickly moved away from him, walking towards his door.</p>
  <p>"The reason why I'm not spending more time with you is because I'm Spiderman." Peter confessed.</p>
  <p>"Are you seriously lying to me." you growled, as you turned around.</p>
  <p>"No, I'm not, it's true" Peter defended himself.</p>
  <p>"Oh yeah, and I'm wonder woman." you blurted out.</p>
  <p>"(Y/n)." Peter sighed.</p>
  <p>"No prove it, if you're going to make up excuses on why you don't hang out with me, then prove it." you demanded.</p>
  <p>Peter let out a sigh. Turning his hand upside down putting his right ring finger and his right pinkie finger down. A web comes shooting out.</p>
  <p>"Whoa." you gasped out, as Peter stood in front of you.</p>
  <p>"Please stay?" Peter asked, his hands grabbing yours. His fingers intertwining with your fingers with his.</p>
  <p>"Of course, I'm sorry about accusing you of not loving me." you apologized.</p>
  <p>"I'll love you till the day I die, I love you (y/n)." Peter confessed, letting go of your hands and grabbing your face. Your hands resting on his sides.</p>
  <p>His lips pressing against yours gently...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>